The last two decades have seen a revolution in how information such as news, advertising, or other content is transmitted to viewers over long distances. With the widespread use of the internet and information playback devices such as computers, electronic billboards, global positioning devices, and cellular telephones, the volume of information that is provided to individuals is expanding quickly. With so much information available, content providers are grappling with the problem of how to efficiently organize and transmit information to the demographic most likely to use it.